Un cadeau surprenant
by JessSwann2
Summary: Durant CoBP, James a demandé Elizabeth en mariage, seulement cette fois la jeune femme n'est jamais tombée des remparts, nous les retrouvons quelques jours après la demande à l'occasion de l'anniversaire du Commodore.


**Disclaimer: **** Disney **

_**Coucou à tous, voici donc une histoire assez chaude entre James et Elizabeth, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Un cadeau surprenant**

Elizabeth tourna un regard agacé vers son père tandis que ce dernier lui rappelait pour la dixième fois qu'ils étaient attendus chez le Commodore Norrington.

« Je sais Père. »

Le Gouverneur posa un regard indulgent sur sa fille et lui désigna une boite.

« Encore une robe ? » Demanda Elizabeth avec méfiance.

Son père eut le bon gout de paraitre embarrassé puis se décida.

« J'ai pensé que c'était une occasion spéciale, après tout c'est l'anniversaire du Commodore et je sais qu'il attend toujours ta réponse à sa demande en mariage. »

Cette fois Elizabeth passa la tête et le fixa avec colère.

« Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Rien, rien, s'empressa de répondre le Gouverneur. Seulement je me disais que le Commodore ne pourrait recevoir de plus beau cadeau que ton accord, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je n'ai pas encore décidé d'accepter !

- Mais, ma chérie tu vas le faire n'est-ce pas ? »

Elizabeth ne répondit pas et le Gouverneur soupira avant de la laisser en compagnie de sa femme de chambre.

Tandis qu'Estrella lui passait la splendide robe de soie rose que son père avait choisie pour l'occasion, Elizabeth réfléchissait. Certes, le Commodore Norrington était charmant, bien élevé et aux dires de tous, promis à un brillant avenir au sein de la Navy. De plus, contrairement à nombre d'officiers, il n'avait pas la réputation d'être un coureur de jupons. Elizabeth sourit à cette pensée avant de se rembrunir. Le Commodore Norrington en raison de ces innombrables qualités était aussi un homme profondément ennuyeux. Un soupir lui échappa et Estrella lui sourit.

« C'est ce soir que vous allez répondre à la demande du Commodore.

- Quoi ?

- Tout le monde attend cela avec impatience Miss ! Quelle belle soirée pour des fiançailles.

- Sûrement… Murmura Elizabeth. En fait je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision.

- Oh, quel dommage ! En tout cas j'en connais un autre qui s'est décidé.

- Ah ? Qui donc ? Demanda Elizabeth plus par désir de dévier la conversation que par réel intérêt.

- Votre ami d'enfance, le jeune Turner. On dit qu'il a demandé à la fille de Mr Brown de l'épouser. »

Elizabeth retint son souffle et se tourna vers sa femme de chambre.

« La fille de Mr Brown ? Tu es sûre ?

- Oh oui Miss, après tout lorsque Mr Brown sera trop vieux, le jeune William reprendra la forge.

- Bien sûr, » murmura Elizabeth, vaguement déçue.

Tandis qu'Estrella continuait à la coiffer, Elizabeth songea à Will. Au fond d'elle-même, elle avait toujours imaginé que peut être, l'amitié qui les unissait finirait par évoluer vers quelque chose de plus tendre. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle hésitait du reste à accepter la demande du Commodore, elle souhaitait laisser à une chance à Will de, de… Un gros soupir lui échappa. Will était fiancé à une autre. Les rêves qu'elle avait pu nourrir n'étaient finalement que ça : des rêves.

« Elizabeth ! Dépêche-toi donc ! Nous allons être en retard ! » S'impatienta son père.

La jeune fille jeta un regard rapide dans le miroir puis descendit les escaliers à la hâte, faisant voler ses jupons autour elle.

« Elizabeth, moins vite, la gronda le Gouverneur. Une jeune fille se doit de…

- Allons Père nous ne voulons pas être en retard n'est-ce pas ? Le coupa Elizabeth avec un sourire.

- Elizabeth, se pourrait-il que, que tu »

Un regard noir dissuada le Gouverneur d'aller plus loin et le père et la fille montèrent dans la calèche pour faire les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la demeure que le Commodore Norrington avait faite construire quelques mois plus tôt.

()()

Une fois à l'intérieur, le Gouverneur entraina Elizabeth jusqu'à leur hôte, qui l'uniforme soigné, recevait avec des courbettes les vœux des invités.

« Mon cher James, quelle belle soirée ! Commenta le Gouverneur alors qu'il venait d'arriver. Je vous souhaite tous mes vœux pour cet anniversaire.

- Merci Gouverneur Swann, sourit James avant de se tourner vers sa fille. Elizabeth, vous êtes ravissante, j'ai toujours pensé que le rose était une couleur parfaite pour une jeune fille de votre âge.

- Oh… Et bien merci, je, bon anniversaire Commodore Norrington. Ça vous fait quel âge ? Demanda étourdiment Elizabeth, stressée par l'impatience qu'elle sentait chez son père.

- Elizabeth ! S'exclama ce dernier, choqué.

- Laissez Gouverneur, après tout, la question de votre fille est bien légitime compte tenu de mes intentions à son égard. J'ai trente-quatre ans aujourd'hui Elizabeth.

- Oh… » Répondit la jeune fille qui songea qu'il avait presque quinze ans de plus qu'elle.

Un nouvel invité arriva et James se détourna d'eux à regret. Avant que le Gouverneur ait eu le temps de gourmander sa fille, cette dernière s'échappa.

« J'aperçois Emily, je vais la saluer. » S'empressa-t-elle de dire.

Une fois loin de son père, Elizabeth poussa un discret soupir de soulagement. L'impatience des deux hommes commençait à lui peser plus que de raison.

()()

La jeune femme passa plusieurs heures à bavarder avec ses amies et enchaina les coupes de vin afin de se détendre sans s'en rendre compte. Elle en était à la sixième, lorsque James s'inclina devant elle.

« Elizabeth ? Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder un entretien ? En privé. »

Elizabeth rougit légèrement et se borna à incliner la tête avant de le suivre. James l'entraina dans une autre partie de la maison et referma les portes derrière eux.

« J'ai pensé que nous serions plus à notre aise dans la bibliothèque pour parler, commença James. J'espère que vous n'y verrez rien d'inconvenant. »

Elizabeth secoua la tête tandis que James lui servait un verre.

« Elizabeth, j'ai conscience que cela est un peu inhabituel mais,

- Mais ? » Demanda la jeune fille.

L'air embarrassé, James but une gorgée de vin puis poursuivit.

« J'aimerais savoir s'il m'est encore permis d'espérer ou si vous cherchez comment m'exprimer votre refus.

- En vérité, je, je n'ai encore rien décidé, » balbutia Elizabeth.

James s'avança vers elle et lui prit les mains.

« Dans ce cas Elizabeth, dites-moi comment pourrais-je espérer emporter votre décision. Est-ce parce que vous craignez de ne pas être prête ?

- Pas prête ?

- Au mariage, après tout vous êtes encore très jeune et je comprendrai que, et bien, une intimité comme celle du mariage vous effraie.

- Oh mais ça ne m'effraie pas du tout ! » S'exclama Elizabeth.

James sourit légèrement puis se rembrunit à nouveau.

« C'est donc que cela tient à ma personne. »

Elizabeth soupira devant son air triste et elle secoua la tête.

« Non, non pas du tout,

- Vous me trouvez trop pressant ?

- Non au contraire ! » Laissa t'elle échapper les joues rosies sous l'effet de l'alcool.

James la regarda et déglutit.

« Elizabeth, se pourrait-il que vous, que vous doutiez de mes sentiments ? »

La jeune fille inspira et vida son verre.

« Je, disons que je comprends que je suis un choix raisonnable pour vous. »

Effaré, James la regarda.

« Il me semble Elizabeth que vous n'ayez pas saisi les motifs de ma demande, répondit-il d'un ton un peu guindé, comme toujours lorsqu'il était gêné.

- Dans ce cas expliquez les moi, » rétorqua Elizabeth.

James hésita quelques secondes, il chercha les mots appropriés puis, faute de mieux, se pencha sur la jeune fille pour l'embrasser.

Elizabeth, surprise, se laissa d'abord faire sans réagir puis sentit la langue de James tenter de se frayer un passage entre ses lèvres. Chamboulée, la jeune fille ouvrit la bouche et la langue de James rejoignit la sienne. Les bras du Commodore serrèrent son corps mince et Elizabeth sentit sa chaleur contre elle. Le baiser dura longtemps avant que James ne la relâche.

« Pardonnez-moi, je n'aurais pas dû. »

Tremblante d'un désir qu'elle découvrait, Elizabeth souffla.

« Ne vous excusez pas. »

James la fixa.

« Elizabeth ? Vous allez bien ?

- Ma robe, elle est trop serrée, murmura la jeune femme.

- Je… Ne bougez pas, je vais chercher quelqu'un. »

Instinctivement, Elizabeth le retint et James la plaqua contre lui. Elizabeth sentit une boule dure contre son ventre tandis qu'il se penchait sur elle.

« Elizabeth ?

- Ne partez pas. »

James la fixa, chaviré par le désir. Lui aussi n'en était pas à son premier verre de la soirée et il rêvait depuis trop longtemps d'Elizabeth pour la laisser alors qu'elle lui demandait de rester. Leurs bouches se rejoignirent à nouveau et cette fois James eut la surprise de sentir la langue d'Elizabeth frôler hardiment la sienne. Avec un grognement, il la pressa contre lui et tous deux reculèrent jusqu'à ce que le dos d'Elizabeth cogne le mur de la pièce.

« Elizabeth, je crois que, » commença James avant de s'interrompre.

Elizabeth inspira profondément et se retourna.

« Je ne peux plus respirer, haleta-t-elle. De, le corset. »

Sans réfléchir, James délaça la jeune femme qui poussa un soupir de soulagement et prit une profonde respiration.

« Elizabeth ? Vous allez mieux ? Voulez-vous que j'envoie chercher un médecin ? » S'inquiéta James.

Elizabeth lui fit face et il déglutit à la vue de ses seins que la transparence de sa chemise laissait entrevoir.

« Je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien, » murmura la jeune femme.

James frémit à la vue des lèvres tentatrices qu'elle approchait des siennes et déglutit.

« Elizabeth, je vous aime, » coassa t'il.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite par son aveu, et noua ses bras autour de son cou.

« Je crois que nous ferions mieux de rejoindre les autres, murmura James sans conviction.

- Pas encore, répondit Elizabeth.

- Comment vous résister, » marmonna le Commodore.

Il reprit ses lèvres avec fièvre et laissa sa main parcourir son dos. Il frissonna au contact de sa peau nue tandis qu'elle lui enlevait sa veste.

« Elizabeth, » balbutia James qui déserta sa bouche pour embrasser son épaule.

Ses lèvres glissèrent sur le satin de sa peau jusqu'à sa poitrine et un gémissement rauque échappa à Elizabeth alors qu'il embrassait ses seins. La jeune fille crispa ses doigts sur ses cheveux, le débarrassant de sa perruque tandis que sa chemise glissait à terre et dévoilait sa nudité.

James recula et embrassa en coup d'œil le corps nu de la jeune fille sur lequel se reflétaient les flammes du feu qu'il avait pris la précaution de faire nourrir avant de l'inviter à le suivre. Elizabeth lui adressa un sourire lascif, un sourire de femme et il se pencha à nouveau sur elle pour prendre ses lèvres.

« James, » murmura-t-elle.

Elizabeth gémit alors que les mains du Commodore parcouraient son corps avec une fièvre contagieuse et elle sentit une chaude humidité couler entre ses cuisses.

« Nous devons arrêter, souffla James.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter, murmura Elizabeth toute retenue oubliée.

- Votre honneur… tenta James.

- Une avance sur notre nuit de noces, » répondit Elizabeth.

Le cœur de James manqua un battement et il la fixa.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ?

- J'accepte de vous épouser James. » Répéta la jeune fille.

Fou de joie, il la serra contre lui et leurs lèvres se soudèrent à nouveau. James la poussa contre le canapé confortable qu'il avait fait installer quelques semaines plus tôt et se débarrassa de sa chemise. Il n'avait plus envie d'être raisonnable, il la désirait trop pour ça. Sous lui, Elizabeth gémit et il se débarrassa à la hâte de son fut d'apparat.

Elizabeth posa une main hésitante sur son torse nu tandis qu'il s'abattait sur elle. Les cuisses de la jeune fille s'écartèrent pour lui laisser le passage et son sexe se pressa contre son antre humide.

« Elizabeth, » balbutia James, fou de désir.

Un gémissement lui répondit et elle attira son visage contre le sien pour un long baiser. Tandis que leurs bouches s'épousaient, James guida son sexe en elle d'une main tremblante et lui arracha un nouveau gémissement. Inquiet, il s'écarta légèrement d'elle et la regarda avec angoisse.

« Elizabeth ? »

Un sourire tremblant lui répondit et il l'embrassa de nouveau.

« Dis-moi si tu veux que j'arrête, souffla t'il.

- Non… »

Avec douceur, James caressa ses seins avant de se pousser très lentement en elle. Elizabeth, les yeux clos, écarta un peu plus les cuisses tandis qu'il progressait lentement.

« Tu as mal ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Plus maintenant, » murmura la jeune femme alors qu'il commençait à aller et venir en elle.

James soupira, délicieusement conscient de son étroitesse et se lâcha avec un râle rauque au bout de quelques minutes.

A présent assouvi, le Commodore cligna les yeux et regarda la jeune femme avec effroi. Quelques gouttes de sang tâchaient le sofa aux couleurs claires et témoignaient de l'horreur de son geste.

« Elizabeth, je, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du, je

- Je le voulais autant que toi, observa Elizabeth avec un sourire languide.

- Oui mais… »

La jeune femme se releva et l'enlaça.

« Prends ça comme un cadeau d'anniversaire James, je crois, oui je crois que finalement nous serons très heureux ensemble. » Murmura-t-elle.

Le Commodore glissa ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux blonds et sourit.

« C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire Elizabeth. »

()()

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Elizabeth, radieuse et accrochée au bras de James annonçait la nouvelle à son père. Emu, le Gouverneur, se tourna vers James.

« Je suis heureux que vous l'ayez convaincue, aucune nouvelle ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir en ce jour, » déclara le brave homme.

James sourit et sa main caressa la taille d'Elizabeth.

« Soyez certain que je n'ai jamais reçu d'aussi beau cadeau que celui que votre fille m'a offert Gouverneur Swann. »

Sous l'œil attendri du Gouverneur, les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent et il songea avec nostalgie que sa petite fille serait bientôt une femme.


End file.
